Set to Kill
by bluefairy17
Summary: With his family threatened by the mafia, So Yi Jung is forced to be a 'hired killer' of one of the most notorious mafia groups in South Korea. His first mission? The congressman's only daughter: Chu Ga Eul.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_ If there is really one thing that I wanted to experience in life, that is, to fall in love and be loved in return. I don't think there is any other thing worth more than to experience love. For me, love seems like a very wonderful and fulfilling feeling. It's the only thing that can bring sadness and happiness at the same time, like making the ends of the rainbow meet; letting the sun and moon cross paths._

_ And then I met him in a very unlikely moment. It was like fate wanted us to meet that way for if not for him, I would not be standing here. But then again, if not for him, I would not be standing here, feeling afraid of what might happen next. I held tightly onto his hand as he stepped in front of me, trying to protect me from the men approaching us. He, too, tightened his grip onto my hand and in a quiet whisper, he said, "I'll protect you. Do you trust me?" For a second, he looked into my eyes, his burning with courage as he waited for my answer. I immediately nodded. If there is one person I'd entirely trust to protect me, then it would be him._

_ The next few minutes passed like a blur as we started running in circles, hiding behind walls to escape the bullets coming our way. I felt exhausted and afraid but his grip and words gave me strength. He'll protect me, he said. And I trust him for that. But then, before I knew it, I heard a loud bang from the side and then, everything went black._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are not the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Any resemblance to real people, living or dead, events or places is entirely coincidental. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Ga Eul, would you be alright going home like this?" one of her co- teachers asked for the millionth time that night; they were about to separate paths at the next junction.

"Yes, I will be, Miss Han. Don't worry about me, it's not the first time I'm going home at this hour and it's still pretty early." Ga Eul replied with a smile as she assured her co- teachers. They've been asking this since they were two blocks away.

"Okay then." Another co- teacher agreed with Ga Eul. "If only we knew that the principal would keep us there up 'til this time." And the others started letting out small laughs as every faculty meeting has always turned out to end quite late because of the continuous babbling of the principal about mostly non-sense things. It didn't help too that it was raining a little heavy tonight.

At the next junction, Ga Eul and her co- faculties separated ways as they walked towards the bus Ga Eul continued to walk as her apartment building is now only a block away from here. Really, in the middle of the night and the heavy pouring rain, nothing weird would happen, right?

Ga Eul continued to walk silently on the sidewalk under the heavy rain and the streetlights, trying her very best not to be wet as some of her students' worksheets are inside her bag. As Ga Eul continued to walk, she saw a couple of men coming her way. She did her best not to look at them but Ga Eul kept herself alert for anything that may happen. It's not like she's thinking that the two might do something to her but just in case…

And before Ga Eul knew it, one of them grabbed her handbag and was already running very fast against the heavy pouring rain. And while Ga Eul tried to catch after the man, the other man made sure she would not as he brought out a knife from his pocket and pointed it at her.

Ga Eul let go of her umbrella as soon as she saw the pointed silver knife come out from the man's pocket. Really, do they have to do this? They already grabbed her handbag. They wouldn't…

Another unknown man kicked the other snatcher from the back and before Ga Eul knew it, the two were already fighting. The unknown man let out a few kicks here and there as he did his best to not get hit by the other's knife. But at some point, the knife slashed his left arm, giving the snatcher the advantage. But the other wouldn't definitely give up that as soon as the snatcher stopped moving, he kicked him hard on the shin, making the snatcher groan in pain.

A loud thug was heard as the man holding the knife fell on the floor. Behind him stood a handsome and tall young man, holding Ga Eul's bag; who, by the way, has his left arm bleeding. As soon as the other snatcher fell on the floor, the other unknown man grabbed Ga Eul's umbrella and her hand and grabbed her away from the area. They started running and within a few minutes, Ga Eul already felt tired because of all the running and now she's really soaked wet because of the rain. They finally stopped when the guy felt that it was safe enough and that the snatchers cannot run after them now. "Here you go." The guy handed Ga Eul her handbag and her umbrella. "I'm sorry you got wet." He said with a sheepish grin as his now free hand turned to his bleeding left arm. "Next time, be more careful. Sometimes, you'd be really unlucky to pass by those kinds of men." And with his last statement, he turned around as was about to leave already when Ga Eul's voice stopped him. He stopped on his tracks and looked back, seeing Ga Eul right before him, holding the umbrella over the two of them.

"You're bleeding." She said as she stared down at the blood dripping from his arm.

"I'll be alright." He assured her but Ga Eul heard the slight tint of pain in his voice. Of course, the cut would hurt, not to mention that heavy rain was landing against it earlier.

"No. We must get it cleaned as soon as possible." Ga Eul argued. "You're hurt… and that's because of me. Let me clean it, at least." Ga Eul offered. "My apartment is quite near here already." At first, Ga Eul figured out that the guy would turn down her offer but before he could say anything more, Ga Eul spoke. "I insist."

"Aa… awww." He groaned in pain as Ga Eul dabbed the cotton on the cut.

"I'm sorry." Ga Eul whispered as she dabbed the cotton again, more gently this time. She got another cotton from the kit and started dabbing on the man's cut again, being extra gentle and careful as to not inflict more pain on him. After Ga Eul was sure that the cut was clean enough, she grabbed gauze from her first aid kit and started wrapping it around his cut, making sure that she covered all the areas so that infection can be prevented. After putting it all together, Ga Eul finally let go of the man's arm. "It's done, Yi Jung- ssi."

"Thank you." The guy, who she found out earlier, is named So Yi Jung. According to him, he lives only a block away from her apartment and has only been there for a couple weeks. He was walking back home as well earlier when he saw the guy running with her bag. "I knew instantly that it was not his." Yi Jung retold his part of the story to Ga Eul who was closing the first aid kit and cleaning the stuff she had used earlier.

"I cannot help but be really grateful towards you." Ga Eul said with a smile. "If not for you, I don't know what might have happened to me. You even got yourself cut."

"It's no big deal. This will heal anyway." Yi Jung replied with a smile as he looked at the work she had done. It was neat and Yi Jung had to admit that, even though it hurt while she was cleaning it, she seemed to have a pretty good job on it. "Thank you, too, for cleaning my wound."

"It's no big. You helped me and I ought to help you back. You saved me."

Yi Jung flashed a smile at her and then looked out of the window. It was still pouring hard and he left his umbrella while fighting the first man earlier. "I ought to go home." He said, his voice low compared to the heavy rain pouring outside.

"But it's still raining hard." Ga Eul argued.

"But it's already late, Ga Eul- ssi." Yi Jung argued back as he flashed another smile towards her when their eyes met. "I cannot bother you more than I did."

Ga Eul noticed that he was not carrying anything with him and she's quite sure that he does not have an umbrella with him. "Then let me lend you an umbrella, then." Ga Eul said as she stood up from the couch and grabbed an extra umbrella she has from the corner of the room. "Here." She handed the umbrella to him. "Your wound cannot get wet and you'd catch a cold of you get wet more than you already do."

"Thank you." Yi Jung accepted the umbrella after he stood up. Ga Eul then led him towards the door and as he stepped outside, Yi Jung let out another smile as he spoke "Thank you, again, Ga Eul- ssi. So, I'll see you around town." Ga Eul nodded in response as Yi Jung opened the umbrella and went to the heavy pouring rain. Ga Eul watched his retreating image before closing the door to her apartment.

* * *

"Seriously, pink and strawberries umbrella?" Yi Jung muttered under his breath. He let out a small chuckle as he left the umbrella outside and went inside an all too familiar lounge. As soon as he entered the lounge, Yi Jung saw his friend playing pool by himself with a glass of hard alcohol on the side

"Yi Jung, my man, you're back!" Yi Jung's red- headed friend called out to him as he stopped playing pool.

"Yes I am, Woo Bin." Yi Jung replied as he walked towards the bar and grabbed himself a drink of his own.

"Oh. What happened to your arm? Did my men hurt you?"

"I asked them to." Yi Jung replied as he took a sip from his alcoholic drink. "Don't worry; it's nothing deep and serious. And she cleaned it, anyway."

"So, how was meeting her?" Woo Bin asked like a little boy trying to get some information. He settled on the other chair across Yi Jung and waited for an answer.

"Just like how I planned it to be." Yi Jung replied with a smirk as he settled his drink on the table before them.

"Is she more beautiful in real life?" Woo Bin asked curiously. Yi Jung raised an eyebrow upon hearing Woo Bin's question. Quickly, Woo Bin started talking again, not waiting for anything from Yi Jung. "Come on! She was beautiful in those pictures!" Woo Bin said, raising his hands in the arm as if it was a matter of fact. "I bet she's more beautiful in real life. So, is she?" Woo Bin asked again, leaning a little towards Yi Jung so he could hear him.

"Well…" Yi Jung contemplated for a while before he answered. "…I guess you could say that she is."

"Really, if I were in your position, I wouldn't know how to execute the plan." Woo Bin said as he drank from his glass. "She's too beautiful and innocent, I wouldn't want to hurt somewhere like her."

"You're not Don Juan for nothing, Woo Bin. Even in times like these, you still think about women more than the plan." Yi Jung said, shaking his head in disbelief. Sometimes, Yi Jung can't help but wonder how different Woo Bin is to his father, who is, by the way, the head of the mafia group. Sometimes, Woo Bin doesn't really seem like the heir to the clan but being friends with him for years, Yi Jung knew better than anyone else how tough Woo Bin can be when the situation calls for it.

"Women are meant to be loved, not hurt. How many times do I have to tell you that Yi Jung? That's why you're not getting yourself a girlfriend."

"I don't have time for things like romance, and you know that. There are a lot more important things than that." Yi Jung replied.

"You'll never know when love will strike you, Yi Jung… and sometimes, it can be with the last person you thought you'd fall for."

* * *

"Ga Eul!" A man clad in a black three- piece suit waved his arms in the air as soon as the person he was looking for came out of the building. He had his other hand inside his pocket, and with a bright smile on his face, he met Ga Eul halfway the parking lot.

"Min Jae, what are you doing here?" Ga Eul asked, surprised at why Min Jae is here in the school today. Ga Eul could feel the stare of his co- workers as they passed by the two.

"I just thought of seeing you." Min Jae said, still with that bright smile of his. "So, are you available for dinner?"

"You could have called me. You did not need to come all the way here just to me ask for dinner, you know."

"Yeah but…"

Ga Eul noticed how his face turned a little sadder and with a smile, she tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh come on, I'm hungry, too. But you'll be treating me since you asked." Ga Eul said with a wink.

After a few minutes, they arrived at a chic Italian restaurant, one of Ga Eul's favorite places to eat. After giving in their orders, the two started talking and talking like they haven't seen each other for years, when in fact, they've just seen each other the past week at the same place.

"Is my father stressing you out a lot, Min Jae?" Ga Eul asked worriedly. "You look like you need some rest."

"There were just a lot of things that came up lately." Min Jae, pinched the bridge of his nose after removing his glasses. "You know the group that your father has been chasing?" Min Jae asked in which Ga Eul nodded her head. "We had new leads this weekend. We've been trying to catch them, you know, so work has really piled up for us."

"It's really hard to be a prosecutor. When I look at you now, I'm glad I I'm a teacher." Ga Eul said.

"And it's a lot worse that I'm working under your father." Min Jae joked in which Ga Eul nodded. Really, she knows her father could really be a pain the ass sometimes as a boss. But Ga Eul can't blame him, her father is just too dedicated to his work. "By the way, speaking of your father…"

"Here we go again…" Ga Eul whispered as she shook her head. "Tell him, I'm not coming back home."

"But Ga Eul… you're father is really worried about you." Min Jae said. Every time they go out together, sometimes, the conversation always leads about Ga Eul coming home.

"I'll visit him this weekend but tell him I'm not moving back." Ga Eul said firmly, for which Min Jae has heard many times.

"The mafia group is in the loose right now and they're starting to be active again, Ga Eul. Your father and…" Min Jae stopped when he was just about to say _I_. "He's worried about you. You're his only daughter and the only family he has left. He misses you a lot."

"I know. And I miss him a lot, too." Ga Eul said. "But really, you know how much I wanted to live an independent life, right; away from all those attention and the public's eye. Besides, not many people know that I'm a congressman's daughter." Ga Eul reasoned out.

"Not everybody may know it but I'm sure the mafia knows it. They know almost about everything, Ga Eul. And you'll never know. You may be their next target so they could get back at your father."

"Then let's just do this." Ga Eul clapped her hands and then continued on with her suggestion, "If anything happens, then, I'll let you know. Okay?" Ga Eul said, holding out her pinky finger to Min Jae.

"Promise?" Min Jae asked.

"Promise." Ga Eul said with a smile as they did a pinky swear- a thing they have always done in the past.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are not the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Any resemblance to real people, living or dead, events or places is entirely coincidental. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"It's good to see you, Ga Eul." Congressman Chu said with a wide smile as he welcomed her daughter with a big hug. "I missed you, Ga Eul."

"I missed you, too, appa." Ga Eul said with a smile as she broke away from the hug. "You seem to have gotten thinner, appa. Work must be stressing you out a lot."

"It's because you do not come home, Ga Eul." The older man said with a smile.

"I've been busy with the school, appa." Ga Eul said as she hung her coat on the rack. "Say, why don't I cook dinner tonight?"

"That would be awesome." Congressman Chu said. It has been a while since Ga Eul went home and he surely missed her cooking. It was very similar to Ga Eul's mother's cooking. "Min Jae, join us for dinner, will you?" Min Jae was about to refuse but then, before he could even utter a word, Congressman Chu has already cut him off. "I won't take a no for an answer, Min Jae. You've been working a lot in the past few weeks. And I'm sure you want to taste Ga Eul's cooking, too."

After about an hour in the kitchen, Ga Eul has finished preparing a traditional Korean dinner, complete with rice, soup and various side dishes. "There's very little kimchi left in your fridge, appa. I'll bring you some when I make them." Ga Eul said with a smile as she settled on the seat beside her father.

"Don't worry about that sunshine. Miss Yoon can do that."

"But my kimchi tastes different, right?"

"It's the most delicious kimchi in Korea." Congressman Chu said with a big smile.

Across them, Min Jae was smiling widely as well as he watched the father- daughter moment of the Chu's. When working, Congressman Chu is usually strict and serious to his subordinates. It is during times like these when he is with his only daughter that Min Jae is able to see Congressman Chu's soft side. He definitely loves his daughter.

"I'm sorry, Min Jae if you see me acting this way. It's been a long time since I saw my daughter and just missed her so much." Congressman Chu explained as soon as he saw the smile on Min Jae's face.

"I understand, Congressman Chu. Nothing to worry about."

"I'd have to thank you." Congressman Chu said to the younger man across the table. "For bringing my daughter home."

"It's my pleasure, sir." Min Jae said with a smile.

` "Say, Ga Eul, why don't you just go back home? That way, Min Jae won't have to bring you here everytime. And that way, I could always taste your delicious cooking."

"Appa…" Ga Eul trailed off. "I love you and I miss you but… you know that I've always wanted to live alone… to experience life outside this world." Ga Eul reasoned out. "I'm doing fine and you don't have anything to worry about." Ga Eul assured her father. Congressman Chu was about to say something when Ga Eul cut him off. "Enough of that talk. Let's eat. The food's about to get cold." Ga Eul said, flashing a smile to her father.

* * *

"Ms. Ga Eul, your new student is here." The principal opened the door to Ga Eul's classroom and with a smile, said that the new student has arrived. Telling the children that she would come out for a while and that they should behave, Ga Eul went out of the door to greet her new kindergarten student. She has always loved children that's why she has chosen this profession as a kindergarten children.

"Meet So Eun Hae." The principal said as she introduced the little girl in pigtails beside her. "Eun Hae, this is Ga Eul-ssi, she will be your teacher."

"Good morning Eun Hae. How are you?" Ga Eul greeted the little girl with a smile as she bent her knees to be on the same level as her.

"I'm fine, teacher." The little girl smiled widely.

"Why don't I bring Eun Hae inside the room while you meet her brother? He's in the other room, fixing some papers. He might have some reminders to tell you." The principal offered in which Ga Eul nodded her head.

"Please excuse me." Ga Eul said as she opened the door. She saw a man writing something as he sat down on one of the chairs. He has his bangs covering his face, not letting Ga Eul to see the man's face. She assumed he must be Eun Hae's brother. "Good morning sir. You must be Eun Hae's brother?" Ga Eul asked politely as she stopped a few steps away from him.

The man stopped writing and lifted his face up. As soon as he did, a small smile appeared on his face. He stood up immediately and bowed down to acknowledge Ga Eul's presence. "Ga Eul- ssi. I never thought I'd see you here. Are you a teacher here?" Yi Jung asked, smiling brightly at Ga Eul.

Ga Eul nodded her head in answer to Yi Jung's question. "Must be a small world, eh?" Ga Eul said with a smile. "You're Eun Hae's brother?" Yi Jung nodded his head. "I'd be her homeroom teacher."

"Looks like there's nothing I need to worry about."

"How is Eun Hae?" Ga Eul asked. "Is there anything in particular that I need to know about her? Allergies? Her hobbies and likes?"

"You seem particular in those things, Ga Eul- ssi."

"It's part of my job as a teacher. The school will be like the kids' second home so we ought to know things like that so we could take care of them properly. So?"

"Eun Hae's a very cheerful child. She gets along with people easily. If there's something I should warn you about, that would be my sister's hyper activeness. She's really energetic and doesn't seem to get tired at all. Aside from that, I don't think you'd have any problem with her."

"Kids at that age are usually like that. Anything else?"

"She likes playing with clay. I guess, it's in the genes."

"You're a potter?" Ga Eul asked, an amused look on her face. "I've been doing pottery for quite sometime now."

"Before but…" Yi Jung was suddenly interrupted as the door swung open. "Eun Hae seems to have gotten along with everyone. I don't think she'd cause you a problem, Ga Eul- ssi." The principal said as she entered the room. "You may go back to the children now, Ga Eul- ssi. I'll take care of everything else here."

"Yes, ma'am." Ga Eul said to the older woman. "If you'll excuse me, Yi Jung- ssi."

"See you next time, Ga Eul- ssi." Yi Jung said with a smile as she bid the kindergarten teacher a goodbye.

* * *

"Eun Hae, your brother hasn't arrived yet?" Ga Eul asked as she saw the little girl sitting alone on the school's swing. She sat down on the swing beside Eun Hae and took a look at the little girl. It has been a couple of weeks since Eun Hae has joined the school and this is the first time that Yi Jung was not able to pick up her sister on time. Ga Eul decided to stay behind to wait with Eun Hae. It wouldn't be good if she leaves the child here, all alone.

Eun Hae shook her head but no sadness or tears about to fall were evident in her eyes. "Oppa must have been doing a lot of things. He comes home late recently. I'll just wait here, he'll come here soon."

Ga Eul smiled at Eun Hae's thoughts. If other kids were left here, they must have been crying already or throwing tantrums. Yi Jung was right. Eun Hae was a relatively easier kid to handle and since she went to school, she hasn't been doing anything to worry Ga Eul or to piss her classmates. She's getting along with everyone and is very active during exercises and activities. She was just much more energetic than the other children, but Ga Eul didn't find it as a nuisance either.

"Why don't we play with clay until your brother comes?" Ga Eul offered, remembering that Eun Hae likes to play with them. "I have some in the room, would you like to play?"

"But what if oppa comes…" Eun Hae trailed off. She's afraid to leave the place, thinking that her brother might come soon and won't find her here waiting for him.

"Don't worry. We can see the gate from my office. We'll know if your brother has arrived. And the room's quite easy to find." Ga Eul assured the little girl. "So, shall we?" Eun Hae nodded her head in agreement and got off the swing. Ga Eul grabbed the little girl's hand as they walked back to the room.

"Here's the clay." Ga Eul said as she put them down on the table. She sat on one of the children's chairs. It was, of course, too small for an adult like her but sitting on it for over a hundred times already made Ga Eul comfortable. She and Eun Hae started making various things out of the clay. While Ga Eul tried making some cups with the commercially colored clays, Eun Hae were making various animals, as she has said. "Look teacher, I made a dog." Eun Hae said happily as she showed off her piece to Ga Eul. Ga Eul nodded and with a smile praised the kid for her work. In the past, she and the other children were playing with clay and Ga Eul had to admit that most of the children's works are hard to decipher but then, they are little kids and are still on the stage of exploring. At times like that, you'd have to smile and praise the child for the good work he/she has done. It will surely get better in the future, Ga Eul has always thought. But seeing Eun Hae's work, Ga Eul is quite mesmerized. Even though it was still a little far away from being a dog, Ga Eul cannot help but be intrigued by the child's talent. Her imagination and creativity was a little ahead of the kids her age, and the way Eun Hae molds the clay with her hand… Ga Eul knew that the child had talent. Then she suddenly remembered Yi Jung's words, _"I guess, it's in the genes."_

"Eun Hae, do you like pottery?" Ga Eul said unconsciously.

Eun Hae nodded her head with a big smile on her face. "My father is a potter." Eun Hae said proudly. "He does a lot of beautiful vases and pots. I want to become like him, someday." Ga Eul smiled at Eun Hae. It was very nice to see a child this young to have goals of herself. And Ga Eul was sure that with the proper training for the talent, Eun Hae's dream could surely come true in the future. "How about your brother?" Ga Eul asked curiously.

"He does it too… but not so much now." Eun Hae added as she continued to mold a new animal.

"I… see." Ga Eul said. The two of them continued to mold clays, not really realizing that time has passed. The door suddenly swung open, with Yi Jung standing by the door with a smile on his face. "Looks good." Yi Jung said with a smile as he walked towards his sister.

Ga Eul stood up from her seat and greeted Yi Jung. Eun Hae stopped from what she was doing and gave her brother a big hug. "Sorry Eun Hae. Oppa has been busy." Ga Eul heard Yi Jung say to the young girl. Eun Hae shook her head, saying that it was okay and gave her brother another hug. Yi Jung then carried Eun Hae in his arms and turned towards Ga Eul. "I'm sorry to have kept you here. Thank you for keeping Eun Hae company. I was busy at work and was only able to get out a little while ago." Yi Jung explained.

"No worries. It's part of my job to keep children company. Besides, we had a lot of fun playing with clay." Ga Eul replied, showing off the molded clay on the table. "She must have been tired." Ga Eul commented as she saw Eun Hae dozing off on her brother's arms.

"I guess so." Yi Jung answered. He then picked up Eun Hae's small bag and carried it on his back. "Shall we go home, Ga Eul- ssi?" Yi Jung asked with a smile.

"You two can go on." Ga Eul replied. "I'd have to clean up here…" Ga Eul was about to say more but then, Yi Jung slowly put Eun Hae on the side, where beds were laid out for the children's naptime. He settled his sister's bag beside her and then started to clean up the little mess his sister has made. "You don't need to do that. I can…"

"Let me help you, at least." Yi Jung said with a smile as he carefully put the molded clay into the box beside the table. "My sister has caused you trouble. Well, technically, I did because I didn't come here on time of her dismissal." Yi Jung explained.

Ga Eul could only smile as she, too, started to clean up. There wasn't much to clean up anyway since Ga Eul and Eun Hae have only been molding clay. And they were able to finish quicker since there was the two of them working together.

"Are you going to take a bus or a taxi, Ga Eul- ssi?" Yi Jung asked as he and Ga Eul exited the school grounds. Eun Hae was still sleeping on his arms and Yi Jung was careful enough not to wake his little sister.

"I only walk." Ga Eul said with a smile. "My apartment's only a few blocks away and it's a good way to save money." Ga Eul continued. "Besides, walking is good for the health."

"So…" Yi Jung started as the two of the continued to walk. "…that night when I saved you, you were coming home from school?" Ga Eul nodded her head in response. "You could have taken a taxi back home that night since the rain was pouring heavily."

"Yeah… but then, I wouldn't have met you if I took a taxi that night." Ga Eul said with a smile. "Thank you, by the way. If it weren't for you, something worse must have happened to me."

"No worries." Yi Jung replied. "It was a coincidence that I was coming back home that night as well."

"By the way, how's your wound?" Ga Eul asked, suddenly remembering the wound Yi Jung got n his arm from those bad men.

"It's healed now." Yi Jung assured her with a smile. "By the way, your umbrella is still with me. I'll bring it next time I go to the school. Thank you for that. And for cleaning my wound that night."

"It was all I could do after you saved me." Ga Eul said. "Anyways, I'll be okay from here." Ga Eul said as she stopped walking by the junction. "You should go home now. Eun Hae looks tired."

"Let me walk you home." Yi Jung offered.

"But Eun Hae…" Ga Eul tried to argue but then Yi Jung was too persistent.

"Don't worry; my sister's a heavy sleeper. I'll just send you until your doorstep. Our house isn't that far from here either. And I do take this route home."

"Okay then, if you insist." Ga Eul said with a smile as the two of them continued to walk. "By the way, Eun Hae's clay works are good."

"They don't resemble the things she said they do but I guess, she's better than other kids." Yi Jung said, for which Ga Eul nodded her head in agreement. "She's been playing with clay since she was young. Our father used to be potter. I guess she inherited it."

"I can see talent in her. She only needs the proper training and I'm sure she'll do great in that field. While we were playing with clay earlier, she has said something like she wanted to be a potter like your father. It's good for children to have dreams at such a young age."

"Our father has influence her so much. We grew up watching him make pieces on the potter's wheel. Eventually, when we're old enough to play with it and know that it's not supposed to be eaten, father let us play with clay." Yi Jung said, reminiscing the good old days. "I guess she must have missed it a lot." Yi Jung said, patting Eun Hae slightly.

"So, you do pottery as well?" Ga Eul asked curiously.

"Hmmm. I used to." Yi Jung replied. "But I don't now."

"Why?" Ga Eul can't help but ask. Just from looking at Yi Jung, Ga Eul knew that he has the talent for it as well.

"Let's just say that a lot of circumstances have happened and that there are a lot more important things aside from pottery." Yi Jung said, not really wanting to explain further.

"I see." Ga Eul replied, not really trying to ask more about the topic since Yi Jung doesn't seem to want to talk about it.

"How about you?" Yi Jung asked Ga Eul. "Do you do pottery?"

"Hmmm. I learned during high school for art class and I guess, I liked it. I've been doing it for quite some time as a hobby but I'm not really good at it." Ga Eul said, feeling slightly shy talking about it.

"You put too much pressure on your right hand." Yi Jung said out of blue which shocked Ga Eul.

"Huh?" she asked, wondering what he meant by that.

"I saw you and Eun Hae playing with clay earlier. I noticed you're putting too much pressure on your right hand. You may not have noticed it but that could very much be the reason why you don't think you're good at it. Try holding and molding the clay lightly. Don't think about the pressure and just mold it effortlessly." Yi Jung said, flashing a smile at Ga Eul.

"I'd remember that." Ga Eul said. "I'll be here." Ga Eul then said, stopping on her tracks. "Thank you, Yi Jung- ssi."

"Thank you, too, Ga Eul- ssi." Yi Jung said, still smiling at her. "I'll see you soon, then."

"Uhn." Ga Eul nodded her head in agreement. She waved them a goodbye and watched Yi Jung and Eun Hae disappear from sight first before going inside her apartment.

Yi Jung continued to walk, with the sleeping Eun Hae still in his arms. With a small smile on his face, he quietly uttered, "What an interesting woman."


End file.
